


Je rêve de toi (I dream of you)

by sherlockruiningmylife



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Eden - Freeform, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Spouses (Good Omens), Love Confession, Other, Part of another work, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), The Ineffable West, They/Them Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), changing pronouns, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockruiningmylife/pseuds/sherlockruiningmylife
Summary: This is the 19th chapter from my work "The Ineffable West". You don't have to read that first to get this so I posted it alone. But if you plan on reading that, don't read this because it would be a massive spoiler.Basically this is just a fluffy love confession with a little panic that is quickly resolved. Just short and sweet.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Je rêve de toi (I dream of you)

**Author's Note:**

> There is one point where it says that now it is Crowley's turn to cry. Aziraphale does not cry in this, it happens over something in ch. 18 of "The Ineffable West" so don't think that you missed that if you are confused.

Eden – Unknown Day – Daytime

Crowley was high up in The Tree. The demon had found a sunny spot, and it was a beautiful day. Granted, Crowley supposed, every day in the garden was beautiful. They were spread out on a wide branch, letting their scales soak up the sun. There were small noises below on the garden’s floor. The noises were coming nearer, but not close enough to be of any concern. Crowley ignored them and continued to doze. Suddenly though, a noise filtered through, “Crowley dear, is that you up there? I can see your tail, don’t try to hide.”

 _The_ angel was here? Crowley quickly moved and began to slither down the tree. “Yesss angel? I wasss jussst taking a nap.”

“Oh, so sorry to have awakened you. Wanted to say hi is all. It is just such a lovely day, and well, I thought, maybe, if you weren’t busy, you might want to go for a walk?”

Crowley sighed. They weren’t genuinely annoyed but enjoyed the theatrics anyway. If they could make the angel flustered, which was admittedly a simple task, then it would be worth it. Crowley always enjoyed watching the angel fret over little nothings. They turned back into their more human form, with wings outstretched.

“Alright angel,” Crowley rolled their shoulders, “let’s walk.”

The angel beamed in a way that only they could. It was more than a smile because it lit up their entire body. It couldn’t be described as heavenly, there was never any other angel that could master such radiance. It was something that was unique to Aziraphale and only Crowley ever got to bear witness to it.

They walked and talked about nothing of importance. They crossed through the garden. Crowley named all of the plants, explaining which ones they had helped create. Aziraphale listed off all of the birds they heard and animals they saw. The angel had helped design many of the birds and had devoted a lot of time to perfecting their songs.

Eventually they came back around to The Tree and sat beneath it. They leaned against one another and let their wings brush. Unsure of what was coming over them, Crowley spoke suddenly, but smoothly.

“Angel?” Crowley asked.

“Yes, my dear?”

“Do you remember that first day, on the wall?”

“Of course,” hummed the angel.

“When you said you gave your sword away, I think that I realized then that I loved you…” Crowley trailed off but was not yet finished, “Then you shielded me from the rain. Why did you do that?”

Aziraphale was silent in thought for some time. They didn’t look surprised, just contemplative.

“I think,” they began, then changed their mind and began again, “I did not know why at the time. But now I can say for sure, that it was because I knew that I would love you. Not because I am an angel. But because you, my dear, are the only one who has ever seen me. _You_ are the one who matters.”

Crowley did not seem surprised by this revelation either. They turned to the angel then, and wrapped their wing around Aziraphale, pulling them in close. They both sat as close to each other as humanly possible. When that wasn’t close enough, they extended themselves beyond their human forms and pulled one another in closer still. They only stopped when there was no real space left between their two existences. Only then did they settle and rest.

They stayed this way for what may have been an entire lifetime or may have only been a few seconds. Suddenly they were interrupted by a sound. It was far off but piercing into the space they occupied. It sounded like an animal’s cry. Possibly the bellow of an elephant, the roar of a lion, or the bugle of an elk. It stirred them from their peace and they moved swiftly back. Crowley was the first to disappear from the garden, shortly followed by Aziraphale.

***

Crowley opened his eyes and watched as the angel’s eyes fluttered open as well. He remembered the dream as though he had been there. It was as if he had been truly there, in the garden. This being only the second dream in his existence, he figured this was normal. Crowley smiled at Aziraphale and saw her small smile in return.

“Mmm, morning Angel.”

“Good morning Crowley. Did you sleep well?”

“Hm, yeah. Even had a dream, that never happens.”

“Oh? What was your dream about dear?”

“The garden. You were there too,” Crowley smiled, then saw the expression on Aziraphale’s face stutter. He mentally cursed himself, why had he mentioned that the angel was there. That was weird, wasn’t it?

“Um, Crowley,” began Aziraphale, “what were we doing in the garden?” she asked innocently.

Ah yes, now how did he explain that. He couldn’t very well say they had professed their love to one another and proceeded to share their existences. Crowley was blushing now, his thin face was bright red in the morning light.

“We, er… we went on a walk and talked about the garden.” That was true, it was just a partial truth. What Aziraphale didn’t know couldn’t hurt her, right?

“Oh well, um,” Crowley noticed that the angel was blushing as well, “do you think that… no, that is a ridiculous thought… but um maybe… do you think, would it be possible, that we might have, um, shared a dream…”

The silence that fell was one of those rare silences that most people will go their entire lives without experiencing. It was a deep silence that filled the heads of both entities present. Their minds drew blanks and try as they might, no thoughts could surface. Eventually Crowley was able to break through and managed to blink.

“Angel? You aren’t mad, are you?”

“Goodness me, no. Why would I be mad?”

“It’s just that, well, maybe you were thinking that I tricked you?” Crowley was worried about this. He hadn’t realized that the angel he had talked to in his dream was indeed _his_ angel. The real one. And he was desperately frightened that now Aziraphale would leave him or blame him. Think that he had entered her dream to trick her into saying something so _damning_ that there was no way to back-track. No way to hide.

“I wasn’t thinking that at all dear! Why? Did you do that on purpose? Did you know it was really me?”

Well, shit, thought the demon. He should have kept his mouth shut. He should have never voiced his fears because now Aziraphale was suspicious.

“No, no, no Angel. I had no idea. Please, you’ve got to trust me, please Angel.” Crowley pleaded.

“So… so you really do… you really do, um, love me then?” The angel whispered, she sounded to Crowley so scared and vulnerable. He hated himself for having caused this. He hated that it had been real. He never would have been so foolish had he known.

“Uh, yeah…” Crowley’s throat went dry and he found no more words. He did not look at the angel’s eyes.

Aziraphale reached a hand up and onto Crowley’s thin face. She nudged him to look back at her and held his gaze. She had never seen the demon so afraid. He had been brave, so now, she figured, it was her turn.

“Be not afraid dear,” Aziraphale said breathlessly, it earned a small smile from the demon, “for I am in love with you too. I did not always understand that, but you are the only being for me.”

It was Crowley’s turn to cry now. It began with a few small tears but as the angel wrapped him in a tight embrace, he sobbed. His human form shook, and his being felt as though it was too small. In his flood of relief and emotion, he stopped time. He hadn’t done so intentionally, but he wanted the time and space to just _be_. To be here, with his angel, in peace, in love.

He couldn’t banish the thoughts that worked their way through the cracks. They reminded him that he was a demon, he wasn’t a being worthy of love. But the angel’s embrace was stronger than his thoughts. Every time they showed their face, Aziraphale’s heart destroyed them and banished them to only the deepest recesses of Crowley’s mind. They both knew that they would never really be gone. But for now, they were hidden away.

After some long time outside of time itself, Crowley moved in Aziraphale’s arms. They locked eyes again and smiled. There were no more words that needed to be said for the moment. They just reveled in one another’s attentions. Without giving it thought, Crowley started time again and they heard the sounds of the others outside.

Their worries were far from over. They were still on assignment and this didn’t change their situation. But it did give them one thing. It gave them the most powerful thing that any being could have, and that was hope.


End file.
